Has Bruce Wayne Turned To A Life Of Crime?
by Windrises
Summary: One of Wayne Industries' former employees starts having Bruce Wayne take the blames, for his crimes. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock become suspicious. Barbara refuses to believe Bruce has become a crook, but she's scared to find out how much enjoyment he's getting, from stuff being stolen.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Barbara Gordon was created by Carmine Infantino, Julius Schwartz, and William Dozier. Professor Bubbles was created for the 1977 Filmation/Warner Bros. animated show, The New Adventures Of Batman.

Professor Lou Weinrib was an eccentric scientist, who had orange hair and an energetic personality. He had been hired, to be one of Wayne Industries' scientists. He had helped Bruce Wayne's research team make several advanced products and helped the other scientist solve complicated experiments.

Although Professor Weinrib was a successful and respected scientist, Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox had some concerns. Professor Weinrib had a passionate, if somewhat weird interest in bubbles. During the earliest years of his childhood, Professor Weinrib was often bullied and made fun of. To cheer him up, his mom bought him a bottle of bubbles. Blowing bubbles cheered him up so much, that he became a dedicated fanboy, of bubbles. As an adult, he'd still go to Gotham's various stores and buy bottles of bubbles.

Since Professor Weinrib was a scientist, he used his job, to make bubble-related experiments. Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox didn't approve of these experiments, because they had nothing to do, with what they had assigned him. Bruce saw what a strong and sentimental attachment Professor Weinrib had, when it came to bubbles. Because of that, Bruce allowed him to do bubble experiments, if he worked overtime.

One day, Professor Lou Weinrib was working on a special type of bubble, which was big and powerful enough, to trap household objects, such as pens and boxes. Professor Weinrib smiled, while saying, "If this experiments works, I'll be an important part, of the history of bubbles. That's been my childhood dream, so this'll be the biggest honor, of my life." He blew a giant bubble, which started floating out of his lab. Professor Weinrib raised his eyebrows, because he wasn't planning, on having the bubbles leave the lab.

The bubble went into the boardroom, where Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox were going over some important documents, that the other employees weren't allowed to see. However, the papers got stuck, inside of the giant bubble, and floated away.

Bruce and Lucius walked into Professor Weinrib's office, while having disapproving looks on their faces. Bruce said, "Professor Weinrib, you used your bubble experiment, to steal some documents, that you weren't allowed to see."

Professor Weinrib replied, "The experiment had results, that I wasn't expecting. I wasn't trying to take those documents."

Lucius folded his arms and responded, "That seems hard to believe." He looked at Bruce and said, "I've always felt uneasy, about having this guy around. Should we give him a pay cut?"

Bruce said, "I have a more appropriate punishment, for him." He looked back at Weinrib and said, "You're employment, at Wayne Industries, is over."

Professor Weinrib nervously replied, "It was a mistake."

Bruce responded, "I don't want to hear your childish lies. Wayne Industries isn't going to allow criminals, to be scientists. If you ever try another attempt, to steal those documents, I'll have the police take care of you."

Professor Weinrib packed his stuff and started walking out. Bruce gave him several dirty looks, while walking out. After getting home, Professor Weinrib lounged around his house, while feeling depressed. He said, "Mr. Wayne popped my dreams, like a bubble." After calming down, a sly smile came upon his face and he said, "I'm going to get revenge, on Mr. Wayne. Since he dislikes bubbles and because I love them, my new name is Professor Bubbles." Professor Bubbles did an evil laugh.

A month later, Bruce had dealt with so many troublemakers, that he had forgotten Professor Weinrib. He was at Wayne Industries' meeting him. He and Lucius were at a meeting, that Bruce wasn't interested in. He put his hand over his face, while saying, "These meetings are so boring."

Lucius replied, "I know they're not very exciting, but they're important, for the business world's future."

Bruce whispered, "Frankly, I don't think the business world should have a future."

Lucius asked, "What did you say?"

Bruce answered, "None of your business."

Professor Bubbles floated to Wayne Industries' meeting room, by riding on a giant bubble. Bruce had opened the window, because he was still feeling warm, from fighting Firefly. Professor Bubbles had a giant smile on his face, while saying, "Since Bruce Wayne accused me of a crime, that I didn't do, he's about to get blamed for crimes, that'll be done by me." He did an evil laugh and blew a bubble, which he used to trap the papers, that Bruce and Lucius needed, for the meeting.

Bruce and Lucius looked around and saw the papers floating away, in a giant bubble. Lucius said, "This is a disaster, Mr. Wayne. Without those papers, we won't be able to have the meeting."

Bruce grinned and replied, "Frankly, this is great news. I was dreading the meeting, so that bubble did me a favor."

Lucius put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Bruce seems too excited, about one of his company's meetings getting cancelled."

The next day, Bruce was in the waiting room, of Mayor Hamilton Hill's place. Mayor Hill wanted to give Bruce a detailed and exclusive look, at his office. Bruce had very little interest, in seeing the office, so he angrily sighed, while hoping the tour wouldn't be long.

Mayor Hill walked by Bruce, with a friendly smile on his face, and said, "Greetings, Mr. Wayne. I couldn't be more excited, to show you how wonderful my office is."

Meanwhile, Professor Bubbles blew the biggest bubble, that he had ever blown. He was planning on using the bubble, to make Mayor Hill's office float away. He looked excited, while saying, "This is my most ambitious bubble." He did an evil laugh and blew the bubble, which started trapping Mayor Hill's office.

Bruce and Mayor Hill started walking across the hallway, so they could get to the office. However, they looked up and saw the office, which was floating away. Mayor Hill was confused and nervous, while saying, "My office is flying away."

Bruce looked amused, while replying, "My luck has been getting better." Bruce started humming, while walking away.

Mayor Hill put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Mr. Wayne seems awfully happy, about me losing my office."

A few hours later, Bruce met up with Commissioner Gordon, so they could have lunch. Bruce went inside and shook Gordon's hand. Bruce asked, "Ready to go get lunch?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "I sure am. Whenever I have lunch with Detective Bullock, he wastes my money, on a dozen donuts. Because of that, it'll be nice to have lunch with somebody, who has better taste."

Detective Bullock replied, "Hey, donuts taste great."

Commissioner Gordon folded his arms and said, "Eating a dozen, each day, isn't a great habit."

Detective Bullock replied, "Whatever you say, old man."

Commissioner Gordon said, "Let's ride in my police car."

Bruce asked, "Do we have to? I prefer my limo. Besides, your police car's too old-fashioned, for my taste."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Come on, Mr. Wayne. My police car is much nicer, than a limo."

Professor Bubbles blew a bubble, to trap Gordon's police car and make it float away. Professor Bubbles smugly smiled and said, "When people seeing something flying in the sky, they usually expect a bird, a plane, or Superman. However, this time, it's a flying car." He did an evil laugh.

Bruce and Commissioner Gordon went outside and saw Gordon's car floating away, in a giant bubble. Bruce chuckled and said, "Since your car's popped into the sky, we'll be taking my limo."

Commissioner Gordon put his hand on his chin and said, "Bruce seems too happy, about me losing my police car."

The next morning, Commissioner Gordon had a meeting with his daughter, Barbara Gordon, at the police station. Since Barbara was dating Bruce, Commissioner Gordon was hoping she'd have information and an explanation, for Bruce's suspicious behavior.

Barbara calmly walked inside and said, "Greetings, Commissioner Daddy. What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed and replied, "I have some concerns, about Mr. Wayne."

Barbara asked, "What are you talking about?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "After doing some investigating, I believe Bruce Wayne has turned to a life of crime."

Barbara folded her arms, while not believing her father, since he had framed her previous boyfriends. She asked, "Are you doing your usual brand, of overprotective antics?"

Commissioner Gordon shook his head and said, "Not this time. I'm not the only one, who thinks Bruce has gone mad. Lucius Fox and Mayor Hill both reported, that important stuff disappeared. Not only was Bruce not a fan of the stuff, that was stolen, he was excited and overjoyed, when the stuff floated away."

Barbara could hardly believe what she was hearing, so she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "Yesterday, my police car flew away, in a giant bubble."

Barbara had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Are you drunk?"

Commissioner Gordon shook his head and said, "I'm not drinking."

Detective Bullock walked by and said, "For the record, I drink."

Barbara replied, "Whenever you find an unhealthy habit, you tend to embrace it."

Detective Bullock smirked and responded, "You better believe it." He paused and said, "On a more serious note, Bruce Wayne's flipped his lid. I've never been fond of him and these recent events prove, that he's a selfish, irresponsible, loopy playboy."

Commissioner Gordon tried to be the peacekeeper, so he said, "Calm down." He looked at Barbara and asked, "Are you planning on seeing Bruce, later in the day?"

Barbara answered, "Yeah, he and I are going to see a movie, in a few hours."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Pay close attention to him, during the movie."

Barbara smiled and said, "I always pay attention, to his handsomeness."

Commissioner Gordon put his hand over his face and replied, "I don't want you, to drool over his overrated face. I want you, to keep an eye on him. If he does anything suspicious or scummy, call me."

Barbara responded, "Okay, but this situation seems too absurd, to be true."

Detective Bullock said, "I think I should go to the theater, so I can watch Bruce Wayne and get proof, of his criminal activities."

Barbara gave Bullock a disapproving look and replied, "That's not happening. You need to be mature." She walked out.

Detective Bullock looked at Commissioner Gordon and said, "I try to be nice, but I get treated like garbage."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Now you know how I feel."

A few hours later, Bruce and Barbara met up, outside of the movie theater. Barbara was wearing a fancy dress, that was blue, while Bruce was wearing the same brown suit, that he wore at Wayne Industries. Barbara finished putting on lipstick, before walking up to Bruce and said, "Hi, Bruce."

Bruce replied, "Greetings, Ms. Gordon."

Barbara put her arm around Bruce and said, "I'm excited, to watch the film."

Bruce gritted his teeth and replied, "Frankly, I'm not excited."

Barbara asked, "Why not?"

Bruce answered, "Because you're taking me, to a crummy romance film. Romance films are formulaic pieces of garbage."

Professor Bubbles stood by the theater, while saying, "Movies having a bad ending is bad enough, but this theater is going to have the most disappointing ending, of them all." He blew a giant bubble, which trapped the theater. The bubble started floating away, while saying, "Up in the sky. What could it be? A bird? A plane? A frog? Underdog?" He shook his head and said, "It's a flying theater." He did an evil laugh.

Bruce and Barbara looked up and saw the theater floating away. Bruce smiled and said, "This is one of the best movie experiences I've had, in a long time?"

Barbara had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "I hope the people, that were in the theater, are okay."

Bruce pointed around and said, "Look, I can see their parachutes. They're okay."

Barbara looked at Bruce and asked, "How do you feel, about the theater floating away?"

Bruce answered, "I'm pretty cheerful."

Barbara was starting to fear, that Bruce had lost his moral values. She said, "Excuse me, I have to powder my nose."

Bruce replied, "Whatever."

Barbara got on her Batgirl costume. She went to the police station and turned on the Bat-Signal. Bruce saw the Bat-Signal, so he opened his limo's trunk and grabbed his Batman costume.

Batman went to the police station's rooftop. He looked around and saw Batgirl, instead of Commissioner Gordon. He felt confused, while asking, "What's going on?"

Batgirl answered, "I'm afraid your recent behavior has been out of control, Batman."

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

Batgirl answered, "When your friends' stuff got taken away, you didn't show them any care or sympathy. In fact, you seem overjoyed, at the expense of your allies. That's not the type of behavior, that a heroic vigilante should have."

Batman replied, "How I act, when I'm Bruce Wayne, is a separate thing, from how Batman acts."

Batgirl responded, "I'm aware of that, but you're supposed to be a responsible, caring citizen, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. If you only do the right thing, when you're Batman, you'd be a two-sided and untrustworthy figure, like Two-Face. I love you, but I fell in love with the side of you, that believes in justice and does the right thing."

Batman thought about the situation and became ashamed of himself. He hadn't had to fight as many villains, in recent weeks. Because of that, he became comfortable, with his Bruce Wayne lifestyle. However, he had started acting irresponsible and immature. Batman sighed and said, "I'm sorry, for failing to be the hero, that I'm supposed to act like. I feel bad, for being a jerk to Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox, and Mayor Hill. Most of all, I hate myself, for disrespecting you."

Batgirl held hands with Batman, while replying, "Don't hate yourself. You're the most amazing hero, that Gotham's ever had. You just lost your way, but your morality has come back, so embrace what matters in life."

Batman smiled and responded, "Very well then." Batman embraced Batgirl, which made her blush and grin.

Professor Bubble got to the rooftop, by riding on a giant bubble. He walked up to Batman and Batgirl, while saying, "I assume you two are meeting up, because you figured out, that I've been having Bruce Wayne take the blame, for my bubble-themed crimes."

Batman replied, "I assumed you were the one, who was causing the antics."

Professor Bubbles had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to be removing you, from my list of problems. You see, my bubbles can trap the most impressive of things, such as important papers, offices, cars, and theaters. In addition to all of that, it can trap people. Because of that, I'm going to put you two in a bubble and send you to another planet." He did an evil laugh.

Batman realized, that Professor Bubbles wasn't one of his smarter enemies, since he had admitted his own crimes. Because of that, Batman figured he could trick him. Batman said, "Before you make me and Batgirl leave this world, can I have the honor, of blowing a bubble?"

Professor Bubbles replied, "I know how important bubbles can be, for sentimental reasons. That sounds like an excellent way, for you to say goodbye, to this planet." He handed Batman his bottle of bubbles.

Batman started blowing a giant bubble, which he used, to trap Professor Bubbles. Batman smiled and said, "That's the best bubble, that I've ever blown."

Professor Bubbles started floating away, while nervously asking, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "You're the one, who's floating away. I've popped the chances, of you doing anymore crimes, in Gotham."

Professor Bubbles shook his fist at Batman, while saying, "If you were a bubble, I'd pop you with more intensity, than a microwaved popping popcorn." Professor Bubbles floated away.

Detective Bullock walked by Batman and Batgirl, while asking, "Have you seen Bruce Wayne? That immature playboy's become a real scoundrel."

Batgirl replied, "Bruce Wayne's not the one, who did the crimes."

Detective Bullock said, "If that's the case, where's the crook?"

Batman replied, "He's probably floating to Apokolips, by this point."

Detective Bullock responded, "That's hard to believable, you batty freak."

Batgirl whispered to Batman, "How is Bruce Wayne going to prove his innocence?"

Batman whispered back, "I have a plan, to take care of that problem."

The next morning, Bruce Wayne gave Lucius Fox some new documents, that their meeting needed. Bruce said, "I'm sorry about what happened, to the other documents. However, now that we have these new papers, we can have that meeting."

Lucius replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

After that, Bruce showed Mayor Hill his new office. It was far fancier and cleaner, than Mayor Hill's previous office. It was decorated, organized, and neat. Mayor Hill shook hands with Bruce and said, "Thank you, for this wonderful office. It might be the best office, that I've ever been in."

Bruce smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that, Mayor Hill."

A few minutes later, Bruce showed a new police car, to Commissioner Gordon. It was shinier and was in better condition, than Gordon's previous cars. Commissioner Gordon said, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I feel ashamed of himself, for thinking you had become a criminal."

Bruce replied, "It's okay, Commissioner Gordon. To be honest, I had started acting like a jerk."

Commissioner Gordon said, "Deep down, you've always been a good kid, Mr. Wayne."

Detective Bullock walked by and said, "Frankly, Bruce Wayne still seems trustworthy." Bruce handed Bullock a dozen donuts. Bullock said, "Bruce Wayne's an okay guy, after all."

After all that, Bruce took Barbara, to Gotham's new theater. He looked at her and said, "Thank you, for reminding me, to act like a real hero. I had lost my way, so I should be thanking you, for finding my sanity."

Barbara replied, "I'm glad to hear that, Bruce. After all, you are my hero."

Bruce responded, "And you're my hero." Barbara kissed Bruce. They held hands, while walking into the theater. While walking across the lobby, Bruce popped a few bubbles.


End file.
